urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Whisper Hollow series
Whisper Hollow series — Yasmine Galenorn NEW SERIES! Book One Launch: Autumn Thorns #1 — October 27th 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres UF Mystery Series Description or Overview In an all-new series, New York Times bestselling author Yasmine Galenorn invites readers to Whisper Hollow, where spirits walk among the living and the lake never gives up her dead… Lead's Species * spirit shaman, human Primary Supe * spirits What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Whisper Hollow series: # Autumn Thorns (Oct 27, 2015) # Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Other Series by Author onsite * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Indigo Court series * Fly by Night series ~ NEW Themes World Building Setting Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World Protagonist ✥ Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author * Website: * Genres: * Other Pen Names: Bio: * Full Bio: Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: — Source: 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Jove * Author Page: # Autumn Thorns: Paperback, 336 pages, Expected publication: Oct 27th 2015—ISBN 0515156248 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—'Autumn Thorns (Oct 27, 2015)'': '''Whisper Hollow, where spirits walk among the living and the lake never gives up her dead… Fifteen years ago, I ran away from Whisper Hollow, Washington, a small town on Crescent Lake in the Olympic Peninsula. But truth is, if you were born here, you can never really leave. I’m Kerris Fellwater, and when I returned, I inherited my grandmother’s house—and her gift. As a spirit shaman, it’s my responsibility to drive the dead back to their graves, because around Whisper Hollow, people—and secrets—don’t always stay buried. When I was little, I was told my mother ran off. But now it looks like she was murdered. With the help of my mysterious neighbor Bryan, we begin to unravel the mystery of her disappearance, and in doing so, unearth a dark force seeking to bury Whisper Hollow. Now I must work with the dead, rather than against them, because our enemy will do whatever she can to destroy the town, and she means to start with me. ~ Goodreads | Autumn Thorns (Whisper Hollow, #1) by Yasmine Galenorn — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK TWO—: ✤ BOOK THREE—: ✤ BOOK FOUR—: First Sentences # Autumn Thorns (Oct 2015) — Quotes * Goodreads | Yasmine Galenorn Quotes (Author of Witchling) ~ Goodreads * Whisper Hollow Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Autumn Thorns (Whisper Hollow, #1) by Yasmine Galenorn Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * * See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Yasmine Galenorn's Books ~ Author * Goodreads | Whisper Hollow series by Yasmine Galenorn ~ Goodreads * Yasmine Galenorn ~ FF * ~ ISFdb * Whisper Hollow Series ~ Shelfari * ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Whisper Hollow series by Yasmine Galenorn ~ FictFact * Yasmine Galenorn - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: * Summaries: * World, Characters, etc: *Whisper Hollow Series Reviews: * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * Articles: * Artist: * Author: *Yasmine Galenorn and Galenorn En/Visions *Goodreads | Yasmine Galenorn (Author of Witchling) Community, Fan Sites: *Moon Stalker Forum - Index ~ Yasmine's Forum *(3) Yasmine Galenorn Moon Stalkers *(3) Yasmine Galenorn Book Release News *(3) NYT Bestselling Author Yasmine Galenorn--Fan Page *YasmineGalenorn (@YasmineGalenorn) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers • Category:New Series Category:Ghosts as main Supe Category:Shaman Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:UF Mystery Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Creepy Towns